Rain, Rain, Go Away (But Only So I Won't Have To Share My Umbrella)
by Goddess of Awesomeness
Summary: AU. Peddie-ish. Patricia is having the worst day EVER. So when someone knocks her umbrella out of her hamd when it's pouring, she's not ecstatic. Humor-ish I suppose. Not really, though. Drabble!


**A/N; I haven't abandoned The Sapphires, I swear. But every 30th reviewer gets a special prize. So I wrote this for some reason instead. It's a short, Peddie-ish oneshot that suggests there will be more but there probably won't be. If enough people want me to make this a full-length story, I'll try. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own House of Anubis. **

_**Rain, Rain, Go Away (Only So I Won't Have To Share My Umbrella)**_

Today was truly the worst day ever. I know everybody thinks that multiple times in their lives, but it's true.

I forgot my new neighbor was moving in. Yay. My apartment building is small, so there was a line to get to the elevator because the new neighbor was taking FOREVER to move in. A LINE.

So I did the sensible thing. I took off my heels and walked down five flights of stairs, not willing to be late for work. Of course I was winded when I reached the bottom, but that's expected.

I walked out the door and towards the parking lot. I headed for my car and feared the worst. I got it. The moving truck was blocking my car.

"Excuse me," I called to the three men pulling a couch out of the truck. Seriously? How many men does it take to move a couch?

"What is it girlie?" One of the men asked.

"One, don't call me that. Two, could you move your truck? I have to get to work." I said, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Where do you work?" Another one of them asked, eyeing up my outfit.

I looked down to what I was wearing. A grey pleated skirt with fishnet tights, a white button-up shirt, heels, and a black tie. "Mercer's Marketing. Why?"

"And how far is that?" The third man asked.

"Like five blocks away." I answered snippily.

"You can walk." The first man said and they continued moving the couch.

I groaned and went on my way, first stopping at the Starbucks across the street. The barista, Willow, smiled at me and said, "The usual?"

"Yes please." I answered. I come there every day for coffee before work.

After I grabbed my coffee and paid Willow, I was on my way. The walk there was uneventful, besides the fact that I was standing at a red light for three minutes. So I was three minutes late. Typical.

When I got to work, I greeted my boss and best friend Joy Mercer and started (gasp!) working.

As usual, the intern Alfie Lewis started hitting on Amber Millington, who had broken up with her boyfriend Mick Campbell (again). Mara Jaffray went on her lunch break with Mick and they came back grinning. Jerome Clarke was scamming Joy's assistant KT Rush (who has multiple secrets) to do something for him. And lastly, Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin were working on a project together. Every once in a while, their hands would touch and they'd grin at one another.

All throughout this, I was just working. Sometimes, I socialize, sometimes I don't. Today was one of the days where I didn't.

When it was time to go home, I looked outside the window and cursed. It was POURING. I looked back down at my white shirt. "Shit." I muttered.

Good news: There was a little shop next door that sold umbrellas. Bad news: I reached into my wallet and couldn't find my credit card. I only found five bucks and hoped that my credit card was on my kitchen table or something.

But, the umbrella was only a dollar so I set off home. I was at the first light, waiting when someone walked right into me!

He knocked the umbrella out of my hands and it went all backwards like when it's windy out. "Watch where you're going, Weasel." I said, picking it up.

I tried to fix it but just made it worse. The man took it from me and fixed it. "There you go!" He said, giving it back.

"Thanks." I grumbled as the light turned green and we walked across the street.

"Hey!" He called. I turned around and he stood right next to me.

"What is it?" I asked, but I kept walking.

"Aren't you gonna share your umbrella?" He asked.

I looked at him incredilously. "No!"

"I fixed it!" He protested.

"You're the one that broke it in the first place by walking into me. Therefore, it's your fault it was broken in the first place and we're even!" I snapped.

"Geez, you talk too much. I should call you Yacker. Please? Until we have to go our separate ways?" He pleaded.

I caved. "Fine. But ONLY until we have to go different ways." I looked back at him. "Slimeball."

He grinned and we shared an umbrella all the way to my apartment building.

"Alright, this is where I have to go." He said.

"Me too." I answered and we got into the elevator. "What floor?" I asked.

"Fifth." He said.

"You're my new neighbor!" I exclaimed. "YOU made me late this morning!"

He grinned as it came to our floor. "See you around Yacker."

Maybe my day wasn't SO bad after all.

**Horrible, I know. Sorry for those of you that expecting better. Review! Please!**


End file.
